Reading Between The Lines
by LilyandJamesLover
Summary: It's the gangs last year, can James finally convince Lily he has deflated his head and that he loves her. Will Lily be able to read between the lines?
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hey guys, I know I should be working on 10 TIHAY right now but I just had a few ideas I had to get out. I want to make a full story out of this but I wanted to know how yall liked the beginning before I did anything else with it. Before you start this is not a story from 1st to 7th year, I just wanted to clear something up, then it's going to go strait to 7th year.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Chapter 1- It Starts-  
  
Lily Evans shivered as a bucket of cold water was emptied on her. She woke up, sputtering and swearing quite a bit for an eleven-year-old girl.  
  
"Sorry, but it was the only way I knew to wake you up." A girl in her dorm she knew as Jessi, thanks to the sorting hat, apologized as she sat the bucket down on the floor. "You didn't seem like the type who would want to be late on the first day." She added, walking back to her own bed.   
  
"And the bathroom's free." She called.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, her now wet red hair curling slightly in places the water from the bucket had only manage to graze. She opened her emerald eyes and placed her feet on the floor. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.  
  
What greeted her was a girl, a beautiful one, even if she couldn't see it, one that would one day grow into a lovely woman. But to Lily, her hair made it so she could never just blend into the crowd, and her eyes were, as Petunia gratefully reminded her, puke green.   
  
If her thoughts on her looks weren't enough, she had been woken during the night by some bloody blue creature that was blowing in her ear. She didn't go back to sleep for a long time, afraid it would return. After an hour of not sleeping she had looked the creature up in one of her books and found it to be a poltergeist, just great.  
  
And then to be awoken by a splash of cold water, it was turning out to be a hell of a first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wasn't it.  
  
She sighed audibly, turning on the shower and preparing to relieve herself of the goosebumps that had formed when she was awakened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Lily, isn't it?" The girl that had waken her asked about an hour later, in the Great Hall.  
  
Lily nodded as Jessi looked her over a bit.  
  
"Are you sick?" She asked, as Lily was still shivering and had her cloak wrapped tightly around her while everyone else around them had removed theirs.  
  
"No, just cold." Lily said, helping herself to the hottest foods she could find. "The water in the showers were cold and I couldn't remember the warming charm, I don't think first years are suppose to do magic anyway." She said, feeling much better after eating an odd-looking pie type food.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have splashed you with water this morning, you just wouldn't wake up." Jessi said.  
  
"It's alright, I'm feeling better now anyway Jessi." Lily said, whatever she had eaten had warmed her greatly, she took off her cloak and smiled.  
  
"You can call me Jess, if you ever get tired of Jessi." Jessi said, turning to her own food.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome, first years, to Transfiguring." A strict-looking woman said, straitening her spectacles slightly. Everyone sat down abruptly, as they knew from the previous day this was not a teacher to act up in front of.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagal." She said shortly. "I can teacher you many things, if you are willing to learn that is." She said, eyeing two boys who were whispering.  
  
"Now, we will start today off with simply getting use to our wands." She said, looking at them expectantly. "Get a partner and try a few beginning spells from chapter 2."  
  
Lily looked at Jessi, the only friend she had managed to make as of yet, who nodded.   
  
"What do you want to try?" Jessi asked, flipping through the book. Lily shrugged.  
  
Suddenly, with a crack and a slight scream, Lily was on the floor, her chair crumpled beneath her.  
  
"Are you ok Lily?" Jessi asked, jumping up and helping Lily to her feet.  
  
Giggles and titters chorused through the room. Which was followed by full out laughing, lead by the two boys who had been talking earlier.  
  
"Who did this?" McGonalgal asked, her eyes flashing, it seemed she did not like the fact her class had been disrupted on the first day, especially in this manner.  
  
"I did Professor." Called one of the boys, the one with messy hair and glasses, who was looking quite proud of himself.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, detention." She said shortly, summoning another chair for Lily.  
  
"I bet your found that highly amusing." Lily whispered to the boy as soon as the Professor was out of earshot.  
  
"Of course, it was quite funny, don't you agree Sirius?" He asked his handsome friend, who nodded solemnly.  
  
"Quite funny Jamesie my boy."  
  
"Don't call me that." He said, then turned to Lily. "It's James, not Jamesie." He added, grinning at her.  
  
"And what was the purpose of ruining my first day?" Lily asked.  
  
"All come on, Evans is it, it was all in fun." James said.  
  
She glared at him. "I found nothing funny about it, Potter." She said simply. "Infact I hated it, and I hate you."  
  
And so it was, she hated him, for the next 6 years she hated him. She hated him even when she became good friends with one of his best mates, Remus Lupin, thanks to Prefect duties. She hated him even when he discovered girls and presumably she was better than them all in his eyes. She hated him everytime he asked her out, everytime he kissed her (which he was slapped for thank you very much), she hated him, his rival grades, his good looks, the fact he thought himself so above everyone else. Mostly, she hated the fact he was who he was, even if she couldn't explain why she hated who he was, anymore than she could explain why she was suddenly so attracted to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, super short but it's just the beginning, I wanted some quick reviews so I would know whether or not to continue. I promise the following chapter, if any, will be longer. Thanks~~~Mystery 


	2. Reunions and Relizations

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, don't sue, I'm poor.  
  
Hey! I'm not dead, still alive people and I'm finally updating, not that it means much, I mean, has anyone even read this bloody story? I know I'm not a good writer but can I get something, even flames would be appriciated at this point, just to know my story was read. Pweeeezzzeee!  
  
Reading Between The Lines

Chapter 2-Reunions and Relizations

* * *

> There she was.  
  
Standing outside one of the shops.  
  
He couldn't tell you which, if you had bothered to ask.   
  
No, he was too busy looking at her. Her being a future 7th year by the name of Lily Evans. Time seemed to freeze as he watched her. He noticed it was raining lightly, the dropplets seemed to advance upon her, touching her as he knew he never would, no matter how much he longed to.  
  
He sighed, his disapointment bringing him back to reality. And reality was him, standing in the rain, staring at a becautiful girl. God was she beautiful, her flowing locks of auburn hair, her captivating emerald eyes, her milky skin, if only he could touch her....kiss her even. He shook his head, realizing that once again he was standing in the rain, day dreaming about her.  
  
He shook his head again, looking down at his shoes and blinking a few good times. Before he could look back up someone behind him clasped him on his shoulder and said "Staring at Evans again mate?" James groaned, reconising the voice of Sirius Black.  
  
"Yes Padfoot." He said, looking back up only to see that Lily was gone, he sighed. "Remember when my life wasn't revolved around her every move?"He asked.  
  
"Yes, great times those were." Sirius said in mock seriousness, recieving a playful push from James.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said, pushing James back, then laughing. "Come on, Moony and Wormtail are in the Three Broom Sticks with some nice hot mugs of butterbeer for the both of us."   
  
James smiled at Sirius, walking with him to the end of the street. Before turning the corner he took one last look back to where Lily had been standing, with a sad sigh he trudged after Sirius.

* * *

> "Red or blue?" Victoria Stevens asked the beautiful red head James had just glimpsed outside this very store. This store was "some quidditch shop" according to Lily Evans, more widely known as Qualidy Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Err....blue?" Lily asked, looking towards the door and not at all at the Keeper's Gloves Victoria was holding out.  
  
"Lily!" Voctoria said impatiently when she realized Lily wasn't paying attention. "You could at least pretend to be helping me!."  
  
Lily sighed. "Why are you buying those anyway, you're not even on the Quidditch Team." She said, her voice nearing a whine. Lily didn't like Quidditch, mainly becuse of a raven haired boy, whose name shall not be mentioned in her presence, who was the recent Captian of the team.  
  
"Lily, what year are we going into?" Victoria asked as if she were talking to a small child.  
  
"Seventh...."  
  
"And who has been the Gryffindor Keeper since we started going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Uhhh.....Seth something..." Lily answered with a shrug.  
  
"Seth Greenwood, who just happened to have his last year at Hogwarts prior to this one." Victoria said, smirking.  
  
"And you're going to try out for the Keeper position." Lily finished herself, first smiling, then it dropped into a frown, "Does this mean I have to come to the games?"  
  
"Yup." Victoria said, putting the blue gloves back and taking the red, Gryffindor color don't you know.  
  
"Great, not to mention Potter being Captain." She sighed. "Fine, I'll go to your games as long as I don't have to conversate with Potter." She said, following Victoria to pay for the golves.  
  
"I don't decide who you "conversate" with Lily/" She said, handing the lady at the counter 7 sickles for the gloves.  
  
"Fine fine, whatever you say, lets go already." Lily pleaded, pushing Victoria out of the shop and into the light drizzle outside.

* * *

> "Ah, always hit the spot." Siruis informed his fellow Marauders after taking a perticular refereshing gulp of his butterbeer.   
  
The other three nodded, one a little too enthusiasticly for most people's last nerve, but the others seemed use to it as that just continued drinking.  
  
This group, self named the Marauders, consisted of four very troublesome boys. Firstly, the prementioned James Potter, the one with the pineing for a certian red head girl. Yes, quite a catch he would be, if you could get him to look at you of course, as Mr. Potter seemed to only have eyes for Lily Evans. Being such, Lily was very envied, as James was very high on the top ten list of Most Elegable Bacholers of Hogwarts. With his messy raven hair and his tempting chocolate eyes, why wouldn't he be?   
  
Also included in that list was Sirius Black, also know as the Playboy of Hogwarts. Yes, he and James were in a tie for best looking, as they looked so much alike it was amazing to find they weren't brothers. Sirius had long, dark hair and nearly black eyes that were so captivating that almost no one could resist their charm.  
  
Runner up for best looking would be the thrid member of the group, quiet, sweet, loving Remus Lupin. Remus, unlike the other two, never had many girlfriends. He often looked sickly, but had a mysterious air about him that held most's attention. The mysterious air was most likely the fact he disappeared so often, monthy actualy. Yes, the third Marauder was a werewolf. He thought himself, still thinks actually, that he is a monster, but the other three help him out a great deal durring his transformations, but more of that later.  
  
Next, looking quite ordinary compared to the other three but still desent, is Peter Pettegrew. Peter was a "fourth wheel" of sorts according to the other students of Hogwarts when someone mentioned him as being included in the Marauders, but definetly not so to the other three boys. Peter was always there for them, for better or worse, through good and bad. He might not of been the smartest, or best looking, but he was sneaky, and that added to his small size accomplished numerous pranks that could not of been done without him. So Peter was as much a Marauder as any of them were.  
  
"So..." Peter said, rubbing his quite pudgy belly happily as it was delightfully warm on the inside from the butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah, feel like going back now?" Sirius asked, looking at the others boys, one shrugged, the other nodded vigoriously again. Sirius turned to James, who failed to answer. Sirius, seeing where James had focused his attention sighed and shook his head as Lily Evans and Victoria Stevens entered the Three Broom Sticks.

* * *

> "A double chocolate sundae please, two spoons." Victoria said to the waitress, who smiled and walked away.  
  
"You know, one day this is all going to come back to haunt us. It may not affect us now but when we're old and fat, I'm going to blame you." Lily said, looking pointedly at Victoria.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Victoria said, her mouth watering a few minutes later as the waitress set the sundae down in front of the two. She grabbed a spoon and scooped some into her mouth, then smiled. "Yummy."  
  
Lily laughed, picking up her own spoon and tryign out the sundae, which was rather good.   
  
After a few mintues of eating quietly Victoria noticed James. "Guess who's staring at you." she said smugly.  
  
Lily looked confused, she turned around and met James' warm brown ones.  
  
His cheeks seemed to tint slightly with embarassment but he didn't move his eyes, she did.  
  
She turned back around and looked at Victoria. "Is that Potter?" she asked, slightly stunned.  
  
"Yup." Victoria said through a mouthful of ice cream, she swallowed and grinned when Lily looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"He looks so..."  
  
"Hot." Victoria finished, Lily glared.  
  
"I was going to say different."  
  
And he certainly was since the last time Lily had seen him, both physically and mentally. James left most of his childest ways behind over the summer due to the murder of his parents by Voldermort, the most hated evil wizard of thier time. But the changes noticed by Lily and Victoria were probably the physical ones, as James was most be most definetly described as a man now, instead of the boy he was described as last year. And for once, Lily blushed while thinking of James Potter.

* * *

WOW, I UPDATED.  
  
Yes, a shock even to me. But since my Dad put a two hour time limit on my internet time I will probably be writing more than before, as there is nothing else I can do and I need to be ont he computer :hugs computer.:  
  
Anyway, please review, I'll love you forever!  
  
Mystery


	3. Heading Home

A/n: I'm sorry about not updating, actually this has been on my computer for about a week, I thought I uploaded it already but...I was wrong. Thanks a lot and enjoy.

Reading Between the Lines

By: Mystery

"Lily!" Someone called, the redhead turned, her vision of the Hogwarts Train blocked by a swishing ponytail of the girl who had nearly tackled her with a hug.  
  
"Hey Jess!" she said, laughing slightly and pulling away. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, Granddad's doing a lot better. Oh, sorry I couldn't meet you and Victoria to get our supplies by the way." She said quickly.  
  
"It's ok, I know you wanted to be with your Grandfather. I'm glad he's doing better." Lily nodded sympetheticly.  
  
"Yeah, the boys came a visited me a few times, Granddad finds all their pranks hallarious, gave them a few more ideas in fact." Jessi said, laughing.  
  
"I know you've known Sirius and James since you were little, but I still don't see how you put up with them." She said, shaking her head, then smirking.  
  
Jessi raised her eyebrows. "James eh, what happened to Potter?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh don't start Jess, no feelings have changed whatsoever." She assured, stepping onto the train. "It's just since it's our last year and since I've been named Head Girl, I've decided to be more mature about the whole situation." She said, looking through the doors of each compartment that they pasted.  
  
"James will appreciate that...he's still mad about you, you know."  
  
Lily shook her head. "Speaking of being mad about someone...how's Remus?" She asked, smirking.  
  
"He's fine, was last time I saw him anyway. Grandpa had a "man to man" talk with him about dating me though. Surprised he survived." she said.  
  
"Aww, you know your Grandpa loved him, who couldn't love Remus?" she asked, stopping when someone waved at her from inside a compartment.  
  
"Hey Victoria." Lily said, shoving her trunk in the overhead rack.  
  
"Victoria!" Jessi smiled, pulling the dark haired girl into a crushing embrace.  
  
"Jessi!" Victoria chorused, pulling away and smiling. "How's your Grandfather?"  
  
"Much better." She said, putting her trunk on the rack also and sitting down beside Victoria.  
  
"How was your summer?" Jessi asked.  
  
Victoria sighed. "It was alright, America was amazing, too bad Alexandra had to go."  
  
"Vacationing with the evil Step-Mom, not good." Lily said, as Alexandra usually treated Victoria horribly compared to her own children. "How were Elizabeth and Christina?"  
  
"The 'perfect' offsprings of Queen Alexandra were as expected, angels around the parents and demonds around me." Victoria said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yikes, well, at least you got to see America." Lily offered.  
  
"Yeah, it was beautiful." Victoria admited.  
  
"Yes, you are beautiful." A voice said from the doorway. "How are all my beautiful women this fine day?" Sirius Black asked, slipping into the compartment and plopping down between Jessi and Victoria, putting an arm around each.  
  
"Sirius." All the girls chorused, rolling their eyes.  
  
"Where're the other boys Siri?" Jessi asked, looking toward the door.  
  
"Well, Remus decided to move to some unknown location and become a monk, he told me to look after you Jess." Sirius said, batting his eyelashes comically.  
  
"You are such a dork." Jessi said, smiling.  
  
Sirius held a hand to his heart. "You wound me, my friend since dipers and you wound me." The girls laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Said a voice from the door. "Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend Padfoot." Remus said, walking in, followed by James and Peter.  
  
"Who me?" Sirius asked innocently, drapping his arm back around Jessi.  
  
"Yes you." Remus said, Sirius gave a bark like laugh and took his arm from around Jessi, moving over so Remus could sit beside her.  
  
"You guys are no fun." He stated, turning to Victoria. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are, Love?  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes. "Riiight." she said, removing his arm from her shoulders.  
  
"Jessi, Victoria." James said, accknowledging each with a nod, he paused for a moment, looking at Lily. "And Lily." he said finally, nodding at her as well. "Mind if I sit, it's the only spot left." he said, guesturing to the spot beside her.  
  
"No-" she started, James sighed.  
  
"Listen Lily, I know you don't like me and I'd be lying if I said you were on my top list of favorite persons right now but, being as your Head Girl and I, for some odd reason, have been named Head Boy, we need to try to get along. Now I have been nothing but nice to you so far and there is no reason for you to be so immature, I was just politely asking you if you wouldn't mind sharing your seat, it wasn't a marriage proposal."  
  
The compartment was silent for a few minutes.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Lily gave him a sharp look before turning back to James. "I was going to say no, I don't mind." She said, looking up at him.  
  
He faultered and seemed to shrink a bit. "Oh." He said, blushing slightly and sitting down.  
  
There were another few minutes of silence, once again inturupted by Sirius.  
  
"Well..." he said, rubbing his hands together. "I for one gave it two thumbs up." he said, grinning, which disapeared when no one laughed and he saw the glare James was giving him.  
  
"Right then...oh food!" Sirius said, jumping up as soon as the food trolly come into sight. The other boys got up as well, collecting many treats from the trolly, each giving a large amount of coins to the lady.  
  
They sat back down, each with a stach of candy in their shirts, which they were using as pouches.  
  
"Err...chocolate frog?" James offered Lily, obvously an apology.  
  
She stared at the frog, then at him, before sighing and accepting. "Thanks." she said, opening it and biting the frog's head off.  
  
After a few minutes of quiet munching, or loud on Sirius and Peter's part, Lily froze and turned to James. "Head....boy?" she asked, apparently in shock.  
  
He nodded absentmindedly, observing the card he had gotten.  
  
"You're....you're Head boy...but....Remus?" she asked, looking at Remus who shrugged and took a bean that Jessi offered him.  
  
"It's true Lils, he got the letter." Remus said, shrugging and placing the bean in his mouth before making a face. "Eww...tastes like grease." he glared playfully at Jessi, who laughed and shurgged.  
  
"Just your luck, I got honey." she said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Uh, you guys are sickening sometimes." Victoria said, rolling her eyes goodnaturedly.  
  
Sirius attempted to say something but his mouth was so full he just ended up spraying food everywhere, making everyone jump back.  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled, almost getting hit with the flying food.  
  
"Sorry man." Sirius said after swallowing, he held up a chocolate frog. "To the best year both we, and Hogwarts, will ever have." he said, grinning broadly when everyone else, most rolling their eyes, tapped their candy against his, laughing.

* * *

REVIEW! Thankies .

Mystery


End file.
